Fallen Elsewhere
by TheWitchesOfTrayil
Summary: Sirius' last moments on earth and his thought as he falls 'Beyond The Veil!


**Falling Elsewhere**

Sirius stepped forwards and raised his wand just as Bellatrix sent another spell flying in his direction. He quickly ducked then evidently stood up too quickly. _Woah!_ _So…many…colours! _His vision cleared enough for him to see Bellatrix raise her wand again.

"Come on, you can do better then that!" He yelled, laughing and jumping backwards.

_**WHACK!**_

A jet of light hit him in the chest and he felt himself fall backwards. He could see the blurred outline of his oldest friend holding back his struggling Godson. He would never see them again. He began to call to them but as the words entered his mouth, they died.

"HAR-" just as he began to shout for the last time, he saw the veil of the archway fall down and cover the only two people that he would ever care for as much as he cared for James. He would be reunited with his best friend soon. He was sure of it.

**THUD!**

"OW!!" Sirius' head had collided with, what he thought was, the back of the archway. But when he stood up (and again saw many swirling colours) and spun round (and again…more colours) he saw what in fact was a white marble pillar. "What the…?"

There were white fluffy clouds floating around the ground. Sirius felt a strong urge to run and dive into them! _No! I have to find out where the hell I am!_

And so he set forth, taking in his strange surroundings as he went. _Ok, so we have pillars, clouds and - what the…? Flying pigs! Good Greif! _

Sirius turned around to look back at the archway through which he fell - but it wasn't there! It had just totally vanished in midair! _Ok, this is getting weirder by the minute!_

He started forwards again and passed many wandering people, like himself, as he did so. Some of them looked very happy indeed, talking aimlessly to one another, whilst others looked downright unhappy chappies! Sirius continued on his way passing many more people, some of which he thought looked familiar.

He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and stared at the ground, occasionally glancing up to see where he was going! After a while he was starting to get bored with walking and looking! He wanted to jump in some clouds!

A hand suddenly clasped his shoulder and turned him around. "Sirius?"

"Who -?" Sirius stopped talking abruptly as he noticed the face in front of him. "Regulus?"

"Yes, Sirius." Regulus released his brothers shoulder and stared solemnly at the ground for a second.

"What are you doing here?! And why do you look so…" Sirius paused, taking in his brothers appearance, "…young?"

"Do you not know where you are?"

"Does it sound like I do??"

"Man, you're, like, dead!"

"WHA -?"

Regulus took a step backwards, "Didn't you know?"

"???????????"

"I guess not, but how…how did you, you know, _die_?"

"Bellatrix!"

"Woah! Go Bellatrix!"

"Excuse me?"

"Oh, look at the clouds, is it that time already? Well, I best be off bro, see ya!"

"Yeah, whatever."

It was the first time he had seen his brother in, oh - how many years?? Never mind, anyway - and he was still an annoying little prat! Sirius didn't care. He just hoped he didn't come across his mother!

_Wait a minute, _Sirius stopped walking _Regulus just said that you were dead! _

_That's nice! _

_No, seriously! You MUST be dead! The clouds, the flying pigs, the familiar looking people - it all adds up to the one thing._

_DEATH!_

_Yep!_

"Sirius?"

Sirius froze, that voice sounded familiar. VERY familiar. It was low and controlled, yet was obviously fighting to sustain emotion.

"SIRIUS BLACK!"

Now _that_ voice sounded even MORE familiar. "Oh God!" It was his mother! (That's what he thinks!)

Sirius slowly turned around and closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to fall - but it didn't come!

He cautiously opened his eyes and saw a tall, skinny man with a mop of unruly black hair standing with his arm around a beautiful red-headed woman, with those emerald green eyes. The eyes that reflected Harry's.

"Oh-no!" he groaned "It's worse than I thought! It's Evans!"

"And just WHAT is that supposed to mean, Black?"

"Black?"

"Yes, you know - your name!"

"Yes, yes, I know my name!"

"About the only thing you ever did know!" piped up James. He was grinning madly, yet his eyes swam with sparkling tears.

"Prongs…"

"Yeah, Padfoot."

"Urgh, c'mere you great idiot!"

They both started forwards and ended up in a great, yet manly, hug!

"You too, wifey!" called Sirius.

**SLAP**

"Don't you dare -"

But Sirius and James didn't let her finish the sentence, for they had both grabbed her and pulled her into the (manly) hug.

She squealed but hugged them back nonetheless. "You idiots!" she gasped through her sobs. "You big eejits!"

"That's nice, eh Prongs?"

James nodded his head, tears streaming down his face now.

"I thought you were supposed to be taking care of Harry!" scolded Lily after they had all finished hugging. Sorry, MANLY hugging.

"How do you think I died in the first place?"

"You died protecting our son?" asked James.

"No better way to die I say! Eh, Lils?"

Lily looked slightly embarrassed and said nothing.

"Forget about it" grinned Sirius, nudging her shoulder slightly. She smiled her beautiful smile and somewhere within him he knew that this was where he belonged. He belonged with them. His best friends. They would all watch over Harry together now. Never again would Sirius have to say goodbye to Lily and James.

"So I just bumped into Regulus…"

* * *

Ok, we were going for part humour part sad here! We can't write serious stories, we HAVE to add humour! Otherwise it's just not right!

Anyway...let us know what u think plz! **:-D**


End file.
